READER INSERTS
by cjsylvester
Summary: just a series of reader inserts for Homestuck and Ninjago


Sopor Slime Cake (GamzeexReader)

It was your birthday, and your friend Jade insisted that you have a party.

"But Jaaaaaade," You whined, "I du'wanna have a partyyyyyyyyy."

"Oh come on (y/n)!" She smiled, "I'll be fun!" She gave you the eyes, you cannot resist the eyes, ever.

No no no no no, you can fight it, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiine." She smiled, "Just make sure Strider doesn't bring any booze."

She nodded, "I remember what happened last time." You shuddered.

*Flashaback, spoor slime pie is thrown at the screen and is wiped away to reveal a new scene*

You were dancing your heart out to your favorite song at Dave's party. You felt a pair of hands go around your waist. You turn your head to see John.

"Hey Johny!" You smile, "What's up?"

"H*hic*ey (y/n)," He had a goofy smile on his face, "Yo*hic*u look *hic* niiiiiiice."

You frowned, "Are you wasted bro?" He didn't look so good.

"I *hic* du*hic*nno." You shrugged him off and brought him to the couch.

"You should sit down for a while." You say, concerned for him. He nodded and passed out.

"Hey~ beautiful." Oh god, you turned around to see Eridan, "Wanna dance?"

"Are you drunk, too?" You asked backing up a little.

"No, that's how he is normally." Feferi said coming up to you two.

"How about you?" He said smiling at Feferi, "Wanna dance?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure." and they went off somewhere.

You walked around, looking for Jade, when your foot hit something, "Huh?" you looked down, "Gamzee?" He grunted something indecipherable, "Are you okay?"

He rolled over and looked at you, "What do you want motherfucker?"

you looked at him funny, "You sure you're okay?"

"Okay," He was becoming creepy, "I'm motherfucking fantastic!" He got up, "Wanna know why?"

"Gam, are you sober?" You backed up.

"You wanna find out," He cornered you, "Motherfucker?" you looked down, he had his clubs out.

"GUYS HE'S SOBER!"

*To the present, Terezi draws on the screen and licks it off*

Jade looked at you, "What about a different beer, one that doesn't counteract spoor slime?"

You thought it over, "Um, okay, but not to much." You gave her an apologetic look, "i don't want any hangovers."

She nodded, "Okay!" She smiled, "Time to get started!"

*Time skip, Nepeta flies across the screen with the word pouncegr33t at the bottom*

You showed up at Jade's place, a little nervous, ever since you'd seen Gam get sober, you where a bit hesitant with parties that involved Strider. You took a deep breath and opened the door.

"(Y/N)!" You were glommed, by a certain cat-troll.

"Ack!" You lost you balance and fell over, "Nepeta!" You laughed.

"Happy Birth-day, (y/n)!" She smiled up at you, "I hope it's purrfect!"

You smiled nervously, "Me too." You both got up and went inside, to be greeted by all your friends, troll and human. Except for Gamzee, you noticed. You wondered where he might be. Oh well, might as well live up to the party! You went around talking it up with everyone, participating in a game of truth-or-dare, which got really hilarious and embarrassing fast.

Then Jade got up and started talking, "Alright guys! Time for cake!" She smiled real big, "Gamzee! It's time!"

Gamzee walked out of the kitchen, with a giant cake, "Who wants some motherfuckin' miracle cake?"

The cake had mainly white frosting, with bright green accents, and in bright green writing, 'Happy Motherfucking Birthday (y/n)'.

You stared, speechless, "Th-thank-you Gam." you smile, "And yes I want some of that cake!"

Everyone took a slice, but they all seemed a bit hesitant to eat it, except for Gamzee of course. You took a bite. It tasted a bit strange to you at first, but you got over it. but you couldn't quite put your finger on what flavor it was. Oh well, knowing Gam, he probably mixed a bunch of flavors together and dyed it green. After the second slice of cake, your head felt kinda fuzzy.

You looked around, your sight was kinda blurry, "Gam, what'd ya' put in the cake?" You asked, "I don't feel so good."

You vaguely heard a chorus of, "yeah" and "me too"

"G-gam?" you slowly blacked out.

*Time skip, John does the windy thing and flies across the screen*

Ugh, you're head hurts soooooo bad, "Ugh…."

You feel fingers running through your (h/c) (h/l) hair, "Hey (y/n), you feeling motherfucking better?"

You slowly open your eyes, "Gam?" You still feel kinda woozy, "What the heck happened?"

He runs his finger through your hair again, "My motherfucking cake was a bit to much for you motherfucking guys." You try to get up, but you head felt like it would explode so you quickly lay back down on, huh, Gam's lap?

"Whadda ya' mean?" You ask, slightly blushing now that you realize your head is in Gam's lap.

"My motherfucking miracle cake. Honk!" You frowned, remembering what happened more-or-less.

"What was in that cake?" You asked, still curious.

He ran his fingers through your hair again, "Motherfucking sopor slime."

You groaned inwardly, "Did anyone go on a murder streak?" You ask, trying not to explode on him.

"Honk! Nope, but you guys where all whacked out and shit." He leaned over your head and gave you one of his whacky smiles, "You got all weird and shit." You shot a look of question at him, and he leaned back, "Yeah, you kept saying you could see motherfucking little flushed hearts everywhere and shit."

You where pretty sure your whole face was red now, "A-anything else?"

"Yeah," oh geez, what have you done, "You have me one of these motherfuckers." He leaned down and kissed you cheek, "Honk!"

That's it, if you weren't blushing before, you where definitely making a tomato jealous somewhere, "Wh-what?"

He chuckled, "Are you motherfucking flushed for me (y/n)? Honk!"

You closed your eyes, "I-I don't know." you stuttered.

"Then let's motherfucking find out." You opened your mouth to ask what he meant, but a pair of someone's lips stopped your question in its tracks. A tongue found its way onto your mouth and you were to shocked for a moment to register its presence, and when you did, let's just say more than one tomato was jealous now.

Gamzee pulled away and looked at you, "You know now? Honk!"

You sat up slowly, "Uh, um." You looked down into your lap and tried to process what the heck just happened. Gamzee kissed you? Gamzee freaking kissed you?! He KISSED YOU!

Gamzee waved his hand in front of your face, "(y/n)~, where are you motherfucking at?"

You snapped out of it, "Y-yeah Gam?" you gave a half-smile.

"You still haven't answered my motherfucking question." He put his hand under your chin making you look at him,"Is it motherfucking yes or no? Honk!"

You stared at him, his clown paint, his messy hair, his eyes, "Y-yes…"

And that clown kissed you again.

* * *

**This is the first in a series of homestuck and ninjago reader insert one-shots, R&R!**

**-CJ OUT**


End file.
